


My Queen

by BluePassion



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Ice-kink, Kinky, Leather, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePassion/pseuds/BluePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short PWP Elsanna ficklet. <br/>Elsa was the queen to the kingdom but with her body exposed like this it was her little sister that was the real Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

Leather ran over her body. It was the collar around her neck and the leash attached to it. It was the handcuffs on her wrist or the harness on her abdomen that squeezed and exposed her breasts to make her nipples hard. It ran down over the crack of her ass and over the opening her of her wet womanhood. There were metal circles linking strands of leather together on her back that made her shiver.   

“Now beg.” Anna ordered, bending at the waist as she stood in front of her to look her in the eyes. It was a command. It was the key to pleasure. It was enticing.

  “Yes my Queen.” Elsa said before beginning. “Please Majesty, please, let your little play thing get fucked. Please, please, let your slave feel your cock inside her bum. Please abuse your toy’s ass.” Her whole body quivered with all the emotions rolling in her stomach.  The redhead grinned. 

“Good pet.” She chuckled and tugged down on the leash until Elsa’s cheek was pressed against the cold floor and her ass was stuck in the air.   The older sister moaned as Anna’s fingers slipped under the cold leather against her ass and yanked it to the side. As she did that the leather against her crotch went up to squeeze her womanhood roughly. 

  “Ice.” The little sister ordered and then in Anna’s hand was an ice-sculpture of an erect penis. Spreading Elsa’s cheeks wide with her left hand’s thumb and middle finger Anna gently pushed the ice cock into the girl’s anus. The best thing about this was that as it melted it lubed up her ass just enough and the caused the girl endless pleasure.   

After giving Elsa the minute she needed to adjust to the large ice cock Anna began to push it further inside of her. It spread her ass cheeks wide, so cold it burned, and pushed far into her insides. 

She swore it was going to push into her stomach. 

Now no longer was it just the tip inside the girl’s warm ass it was almost the entire thing.   Needless to say the big sister, the Queen when it came to public events, was beginning to drool on the floor, eyes glazed and half-shut in pleasure. She barely shivered from the pleasure anymore. 

“Good girl.” Anna smiled and Elsa perked right up, smiling at the praise.   Anna grabbed the leash and pulled her older sister up to her feet and began to walk her from the doorway to the bed. While it was only across the room it was such a far walk for the Snow Queen with the ice cock buried against her stomach it seemed like forever.   

Each step sent pleasure burning across her body and the thought of the pleasure she’d get when she got the bed was almost to much too think about. Her cheeks were red and hot and her mouth was wet with anticipation while sweat formed on her forehead from the heat within her.   She crashed onto the bed and Anna laughed. 

Not the almost cruel laugh when Elsa was in an unusually compromising situation and Anna was her Queen but the laugh of her little sister getting regular sister enjoyment from her (which Elsa almost forgot was possible between them).   

Elsa blushed and got on all fours, smiling at Anna who stood at the end of the bed. Anna’s face quickly became her Queen face and her fingers grabbed Elsa’s ass roughly and spread them wide. The ice cock was almost melted and Elsa’s ass was prime for getting fucked.   

Now it was Anna’s turn to place her hidden secret against Elsa’s pale ass. Elsa had her powers over ice and with Anna’s large erection the little sister had all the power in the world over her big sister. The younger girl’s large cock pushed inside Elsa’s ass so fast that she was almost buried deep in seconds.   

Elsa whined in pleasure, gripping the bed sheet and squirming as her baby sister's cock pushed into her ass. Anna's fingers grabbed the girl's hips and grinned. She was going to make Elsa cum until she passed out.


End file.
